


Tuesday

by calvinahobbes



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Blowjobs, Lazy Sex, M/M, PWP, Pet Names
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 23:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calvinahobbes/pseuds/calvinahobbes
Summary: “Come on, Dan. It's Tuesday!”





	Tuesday

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ahappyphil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahappyphil/gifts).



> Thank you, Keelin, for putting the idea in my head, and for looking this over for me :D

Phil has only just finished letting loose a string of curses when Dan tips his laptop screen down and raises an eyebrow at him. He's lounging on the sofa opposite and has been checking in on Phil more and more frequently for the past hour.

“Status please?” he says now.

“Yee,” Phil replies darkly and immediately throws the controller down into the sofa cushions. He does actually know how aggravated he sounds. He slumps back and frowns angrily at Dan, who just tuts, not really sympathetic at all.

“Time to do something else,” Dan says, completely redundantly.

“Yes, mum,” Phil sneers.

Dan drops his jaw in an exaggerated show of affront. “No need for that.”

Phil groans and tips his head back, rolling his shoulders. He's frustrated and sore and he wants to go again, so he really needs a distraction. He tips his head forward and looks at Dan again, who has already gone back to his laptop screen. He's wearing jogging bottoms and an old t-shirt with a fraying tear at the collar, his hair greasy and pushed back in a messy jumble that makes his hairline look more receding than it really is.

“I’m sorry, baby,” Phil says. “I know you're just looking out for me.”

Dan’s gaze jerks up. “What?”

“You just want to take care of me,” Phil murmurs.

“Just don't want you to have an aneurysm. Need you for lifting the heavy boxes next week.” He’s already looking at his computer screen again!

“Dan,” Phil whines. “I need you to distract me!”

“Is my conversation not distraction enough, darling?” he murmurs without even glancing Phil's way.

“Come on, Dan. It's Tuesday!”

Dan snorts and stares at him in disbelief. “So!?”

“So I cooked. Can't you show some gratitude?”

“You want me to blow you because it was your day to cook?”

Phil had been hoping for an enthusiastic handjob at most and so he perks up considerably at this, but he knows he has to be careful not to show it. “You know you're ready for some… dessert.” 

“Mate,” Dan says in disgust, but his nose is crinkled in a promising way.

Phil palms his dick and waggles his eyebrows, which he knows Dan can never resist even though he says it makes Phil look like an imbecile.

Dan rolls his eyes and lets out an emphatic, “Ugh!” but there’s a tiny smile playing around the corners of his lips. Phil has to make an effort not to actually pump his fist victoriously.

“Fine. But I’m not moving. You’ll have to stand over here.”

“You're making me stand?” Phil pouts petulantly. 

Dan shoves his laptop to the side and points a single finger at him. “You. Not another word or you can just go jerk off somewhere.”

For a moment he considers pulling his pyjamas down and jerking off a little just to make a point, but then decides against it and heaves himself upright with a groan.

“Alright old man?” Dan laughs, but he’s already sliding forward on the sofa and spreading his legs, reaching for Phil with his freakishly long arms, hands closing over both his ass cheeks and squeezing before sliding up to grab at the elastic waist of his pyjama bottoms.

Phil sighs and puts a hand in Dan's hair, not stroking or tugging, just resting against his scalp, curls slipping around his fingers. Dan leans down and takes Phil into his mouth, not even bothering to use his hands, which he just puts back on Phil's ass.

He feels himself hardening nonetheless, the way he always does whenever Dan touches him like this, and when Dan looks up at him from under his lashes all his blood rushes into his cock with record speed. 

Dan lets out a breath through his nose and adjusts his jaw, pushing Phil forward. Phil stares down at him, a bit dizzy with the force of his own arousal. “What, you want me to do the moving?” he asks in disbelief, and Dan nudges him again in reply. “Lazy bastard,” he mumbles, but pulls his hips back nonetheless.

Dan scrapes his teeth over him in retaliation, and he flinches away inelegantly. “Jesus, Dan!” But Dan just laughs wordlessly and takes him back in, lips wet and slick now.

He pumps his hips for a little while, just as a sign of good will, before he says, “Will you suck a little more?” in what he hopes is a sufficiently humble tone.

Dan does, catching his eye again and moaning softly. Phil hisses at the vibration and cups his free hand around Dan's cheek. 

“You’re so good, Dan,” he mumbles. "Suck my cock so well.” He snaps his hips a little faster, not really thinking anymore, and then Dan squeezes his ass one more time and he's done for. 

It's just a nice short burst of pleasure, a shudder down his legs and a high pitched sigh when Dan swallows unceremoniously.

"Love you," he says and tumbles onto the sofa next to Dan, sighing again and letting his head flop against the backrest.

"Now you," Dan whines, already having pushed his trousers out of the way, pulling on Phil's upper arm to get him to slide down.

Phil swallows thickly, feeling the post-orgasm haze settle over him, and looks at Dan's face, glistening lips and glowing rosy patch sending a final tiny jolt through him. "Can't I just jerk you off?" he asks, pouting a little. "My jaw is still a little sore from yesterday." He massages it a bit, mostly for show, but he is still feeling it.

"Are you actually kidding me?" Dan asks, glaring daggers at him, but Phil reaches over and squeezes his hand around Dan's leaking cock so he moans loudly and throws his head back. 

He's not letting it go, though. He leans over and kisses Phil as sweetly as he's able, already a bit slack and uncoordinated. "Please?" 

If Phil can just… the angle's a bit awkward, but he twists on the upstroke and Dan's breath hitches deliciously, mouth hanging open right in front of Phil's. He licks the pointed tip of his tongue against Dan's soft one, which was probably a mistake. 

"Mmm, please, suck my cock Phil?" he whines, drawing their faces apart and tipping his head back on the sofa. Phil is already moving when he says, eyes closed, "I'll empty the dishwasher."

Phil snorts and slides down to his knees, kissing the wet head of Dan's cock. "Well, in that case…" he murmurs and sucks him down. 

Dan moans deliciously and cups his hand around Phil's neck as he sets up a rhythm, and it's so good that he forgets to even resent Dan for somehow managing to get Phil to do all the work twice in one round. 

He sucks mercilessly, not giving Dan any chance to breathe, and he comes with a shout after only a few minutes. Phil waits until he's sure Dan is finished before he lets him go and rests his cheek against his thigh.

"Impatient," Dan mumbles, pushing his quiff ineffectually back into place. 

Down here, now that Phil is no longer distracted, his scent is strong. Phil wrinkles his nose. "You need a shower."

"Oi," Dan pulls on his hair a little, "you didn't exactly smell like roses either. But did you hear me making cheeky comments? No!"

Phil rolls his head to hide his smile in Dan's lap, which puts his softening dick up against Phil's ear. Dan snorts and tugs himself away with his free hand, scratching a bit at Phil's scalp with the fingers of the other.

"Are you gonna cuddle me or what, Lester?" he says and tugs on Phil's hair again to get him back on the sofa. 

"Oh, now you want cuddles?" Phil says, but he crawls up and squeezes down between Dan and the back of the sofa. 

Dan stretches out his legs, tangling them together with Phil's, and kisses his nose. "I was just hot last night."

"You're always hot, darling," Phil says, as bland as possible, and Dan rolls his eyes and makes a "durr" sound so Phil kisses him again. "I can't believe you were desperate enough to bargain with dishwasher duty," he says when he pulls back, staring into Dan's soft brown eyes.

"But it worked," Dan murmurs, gaze soft and unfocused now.

"I would've done it anyway," Phil says quietly.

"I know. Me too."

Phil smiles. "I know, love. You take such good care of me."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. [Reblog on tumblr.](https://calvinahobbes.tumblr.com/post/185253427365)


End file.
